Painful Days
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Zelda, lost her best friend a long time ago, and now wants her back, but what will happen when someone returns and haunts her memories? Not only that, but can she forgive herself for what she hasn't done?
1. Those Days

The Painful Days

* * *

This story is different from my other stories, this is where they are older. Please read and leave a review. But you have been warned about this story especially chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 1: Those Days…

"_My name is Zelda. Hyrule Zelda. Let's see I like bows and arrows, I have light magic, I'm twenty-five years old now and I live with my almost boyfriend, Ike. I love him so much that I couldn't even love him even more. He and I are roommates. He's always there for me and I don't regret being with him, that was until when I met his best friend, and I hate him with all my heart…" _explained Zelda.

The dark chestnut haired girl saw the doorway. She couldn't believe it. There were two blue-haired men standing at the doorway. One had darker hair and the other light sort of.

"Zelda, this is my best friend, Marth. He and I are best friends since we were young," Ike explained.

Marth looked at Zelda for a long time.

"Zelda," said Marth surprised.

He walked closer to her, but she moved back. He walked closer anyways.

"STOP!" She yelled.

He did. She put her hands where her heart was.

"Don't get any closer. I hate you,"

"Zelda, don't you remember me? We were high school-"

"NO! SHUT UP!" She screamed.

Ike walked over to her. She started crying.

"Zelda, what happened?" Ike asked.

"Don't bring him anymore. I hate him…" Zelda said.

"But Zelda, he needs a place to stay, and I already made plans that he will stay here."

Zelda got up.

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"Zelda, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? You weren't like this at high school," said Marth.

"High school? What's the relationship between you two?" Ike asked.

"Marth and I… used to be boyfriend and girlfriend," said the Princess.

Ike's eyes widened. Marth walked closer to Zelda. She grabbed a glass pot and threw it at him. He missed it and it broke.

"Zelda, what's wrong with you?" Marth questioned.

"Don't say my name. You were the worst person I ever met and I can't believe I fell for you. I really thought you and I was going to make it through, but-" she trailed off.

She fell to her knees and cried. She couldn't say anymore. Those painful memories, those horrible memories…

"Zelda, its okay," Ike said comforting her.

"No it's not! Because of him, Peach went back to Mushroom Kingdom and broke off our friendship. She was my best friend… and she just…" cried Zelda.

Ike took her to her room. Marth stood there, looking down. Zelda sat down, crying and crying.

"You can tell me what happened. I'll listen," Ike insisted.

"No, this is very private. I've never told anyone and I hate Marth for what he did. I was so worthless… and he doesn't even remember. I hate him so much with so much passion, it's because of him I almost killed Link and Pit," she said.

She hugged her legs.

"Don't worry about it. Forget it,"

"Ike, this is the most memory I can never forget. It's so hard, it stays with you forever. I wish he would die and rot in the Underworld. Link and Pit too, those bastards. I'll never ever forgive them ever," said Zelda.

She looked at Ike.

"Please leave me alone Ike. When the time is ready, I'll tell you everything. I promise, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. But Marth has to stay here. I'll tell him to keep his distance away from you,"

"Okay."

Ike left her room. Zelda grabbed her pillow and held it tightly. She started crying a lot. Marth waited in the hallway.

"It's okay, you can stay here Marth."

"Okay that's good. How's Zelda?"

"She's getting better. As long as you're living here, you cannot get close to her. Don't get near her or talk to her unless it's something really important, all right?"

"Yeah, thanks again Ike," said Marth.

Ike showed Marth the rooms and which rooms are which.

Marth stared at Zelda's door. He really wanted to talk to her, but with the conditions Ike said, he had to follow them and he knew he had to follow them without question.

"_Zelda, what happened? Why are you avoiding me?" _Marth thought.


	2. Something Hurts

Chapter 2: Something Hurts…

Zelda cried in her room. She missed those good old days with her best friend, but ever since what happened, she couldn't see her anymore and then everything started.

"Peach… I'm so sorry. I was so worthless and I couldn't help you," cried the brunette haired princess.

There was a knock on her window. She looked up and looked at the window. It was Sheik; Zelda's other twin personality and other friend.

"Zelda, come out, let's talk," she said.

Zelda opened her window and left her room.

"Zelda, I know what's wrong. Everything you feel or think it goes back to me. If you feel sad, then I am sad," said Sheik.

"Marth… is back…"

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Yes, he's staying with us,"

"Oh no, this can't be happening! Damn… I really hate that guy. Well what are you going to do? I would say you can stay with me, but I already have Samus, Fox, Falco and Red. My room is full."

"Ike says he's going to tell him to stay away from me. If he doesn't, then he's going to leave,"

"Then force him to leave,"

"I can't. Marth is Ike's best friend,"

"Whoa… I didn't expect that. Damn, this is so hard. I'm sorry. All I can say is bear with it, I can't do anything… I'm sorry Zelda," Sheik said.

"Don't be. Everything's my fault…"

She looked down.

"Don't say that Zelda. I saw what happened also. You're not the only one who bears with the terrible memory. If anything happens, just call me and I'll come in and beat Marth's ass for you,"

"Thanks Sheik. You're like an older sister I never had,"

"Zelda, I'm your split personality, of course I'm the older sister you never had," Sheik smiled.

"Yeah,"

"Don't worry about it. Oh… I just wanted to tell you, Link and Pit are here also."

Zelda paused.

"What?" She shrieked.

"I know. When they saw me, I threw my needles at them and ran off. I'm pretty sure they are looking for you too. So, don't go outside especially after dark."

"Thanks for telling me," said Zelda.

"Yeah, I have to go back now. Be careful. If Marth tries to go near you, use Nayru's love and tell him to stay away. If you see Link or Pit, use Din's fire,"

"Yes, I know Sheik. Sometimes you can be too sisterly."

"Oh, well just giving you some tips. Bye,"

Sheik disappeared and went back. Zelda stood there. She put her hand over her heart. Knowing the pain is still there.

"If only you were here… King of Hyrule to give me advice in times of need..." said the Hyrulian Princess.

Marth went outside and saw Zelda.

"Zelda," he said.

He walked closer. She turned around and saw him. She remembered back then when he did that, that wasn't his expression.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She used Din's fire, the fireball exploded.

"Zelda, what is wrong? Why are you avoiding me and trying to hurt me?" Marth asked.

She didn't answer, instead she ran away.

"ZELDA!" Marth called.

"_I hate you so much Marth. You, Pit, and Link, I wish you guys never existed. You ruined Peach's life and scarred her forever. Because of you guys, Mushroom Kingdom will never let me in ever again and I'll never see Peach ever again. I hate you…" _thought Zelda.


	3. Tiny Conversation: Why?

Chapter 3: Tiny Conversation: Why?

Her tears fell down from her eyes as she kept running.

Marth's cellphone rang. He looked at it then picked it up.

"Hello?" Marth said.

"Hey Marth, how are you?" A familiar voice said.

"Oh Link, I'm okay. Is Pit there too?"

"Yeah! Pit, say hi to Marth!"

"Hi Marth! Where are you? Still in Altea?"

"No, I'm in the Smash Area."

"Oh really? We're here too! Hey meet us at the Smash Cafe where we always met right now! Okay?" Link said.

"Sure. See you guys there."

A few minutes later.

"Yay! Marth's here, I missed you since you were gone. How's everything with you now? I bet you're here on a huge trip huh?" Pit said excitedly.

"No, I'm staying here. Remember Ike, my best friend?"

"Yeah, he's so nice and cool…" Pit said dreamily.

Link looked at him weird.

"I mean, he's really nice. Anyways what about him?"

"I'm staying with him. Because I don't really have a place to stay and he let me stay."

"That's so cool! Maybe we should all go out," Pit said.

"No. He's… going out with Zelda,"

Both Link and Pit stared at Marth.

"You're kidding right?" Link asked.

"No." replied Marth.

Pit looked down. So many bad memories...

"When I saw Zelda for the first nine years, she freaked out,"

"In a good way?"

"No, in a really bad way. She said she hated me and she threw a glass vase at me, but luckily she missed though,"

"Wow…" said Link.

"She really does hate me. When we were in high school, she was never like that, she was so cheerful and so kind, but all of that is gone whenever she sees me. What did I do wrong?"

Pit looked up. He couldn't believe what he heard from Marth.

"Yeah, me either. Pit and I saw Sheik today. I wanted to talk to her but she threw her needles at me and ran off. I don't know if it was me but when she threw them at me, she looked pissed off."

Pit got up.

"Hey Pit, are you okay? You got quiet all of a sudden," Link asked.

"It's… nothing. I have to go," Pit said quietly.

He walked away from them and then flew off.

"_Zelda… where are you, I need to speak to you. I have to tell you… Peach doesn't hate you at all," _Pit thought to himself.


	4. WARNING! PLZ READ!

**WARNING: IT'S NOT CHAPTER FIVE, BUT CHAPTER FOUR! CHAPTER FOUR CONTAINS RAPE AND IF U DO NOT LIKE THAT, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MOVE INTO CHAPTER FIVE! I HIGHLY SUGGEST IT! BUT IF U ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO READ IT THEN GO ON, BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


	5. Truth

Chapter 4: Truth (Warning: this chapter contains rape, so if you do not like rape, I highly suggest not reading it and go on to read chapter 5. I'm very sorry about Peach users…)

Zelda went to her secret spot and cried.

"I'm sorry Peach, I was there and yet I couldn't do anything. I heard your screams and I screamed but they wouldn't stop. I felt so worthless… I'm a terrible friend. I'm so sorry…" cried Zelda.

She sat into a ball and cried.

Five years ago.

"Hey Peach, you said I could come over your house and study right?" Zelda asked her best friend.

"Yeah, tomorrow is a big test. If you want, you can sleep over too,"

"Okay! I'll bring over some cookies and we'll study together,"

She smiled at her.

"_Peach was my best friend, everywhere I go, she's right there and everywhere she goes I'm with her. I was proud to be her best friend. I protected her and she protected me. I loved her like a sister and wished she was my sister. Sheik even liked her and it's hard for her to get her to like people. At the time I was dating Marth also, I had a huge crush on him and Peach helped me confessed to him and finally we started dating. But Sheik had a really bad feeling about him and I thought it was because she was jealous, but I was wrong…" _Zelda explained.

"Hey how are you and you-know-who doing?" Peach asked the brunette haired girl.

She blushed.

"We're fine. Today he held my hand and kissed me on the cheek." Zelda said to her.

"Oh? How cute!"

Zelda smiled at her.

"Marth over here!" Pit called.

He ran over to Link and Pit.

"Hey, so what are we doing today?" Marth asked.

"Well today, there's a party and I can invite two more people. So did you two want to go?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I want to go!" Pit said excitedly.

"What about you Marth? Unless you have to spend more time with Zelda again,"

"No, I can go. Zelda's staying at Peach's place to study. What time will it be?"

"It starts at six pm. So get dressed, I'm going to get drunk." Link said.

"Okay," said Pit and Marth.

Hours later, around nine at night.

"Whoo! Hey Marth, you love Zelda right?" Link said drunkly.

"Yes I do. She's so beautiful, sometimes I want her so badly that I just want to take her clothes off and rule her world!" Marth yelled out in the car.

"Yeah that's more like it! Hey let's go see Zelda. Tonight can be the night for the both of you! Yeah!" Link shouted.

Pit was asleep. He never felt sicker in his life, just one sip and he got very sick.

"Oh come on Pit, it wasn't that bad," Link said.

"Shut up… that stuff tasted nasty. I never want to drink ever again…" he said.

A few minutes later. They stopped at Peach's place. Marth and Link got out, Pit stayed. They knocked on the door. No one answered. They knocked again harder.

Click!

"Huh? Marth, what are you doing here?" Zelda said sleepily.

"Zelda, I love you so much," he said.

"Marth? Are you okay?"

"Zelda, do you love me?" Marth asked.

"Yes, of course, but-" she trailed off.

He pinned her down on the floor.

"Then let's have sex. You and I right now. Zelda, I have needs and I want you right now, if you love me, then you will listen to my needs and we'll be happy together." Marth said.

"What? Marth I'm only sixteen, I can't do it now."

"Then do you hate me?"

"No, I don't-"

"Then shut up and listen to me,"

His hand went up her shirt.

"No Marth stop it!" Zelda shouted.

She struggled and pushed him, but he was stronger.

"Damn you Zelda! Link, go find some rope!"

"Yessir!" He said drunk.

He found some in the kitchen. Marth grabbed Zelda and went to Peach's room. He tied Zelda to the dresser.

"If I can't have you, then I guess I have to get someone else,"

Zelda's eyes opened widely.

"NO! Don't do it Marth!" Zelda cried.

Marth went on Peach's bed. She was sleeping soundly. Marth went to her and unbuttoned her shirt. Peach stirred.

"Link, stay over there, just in case she moves around, just grab her wrists so she can stay still."

He walked over there.

Marth unbuttoned Peach's shirt. He put his hands on her stomach. He shivered.

"She's so warm,"

"Marth!" Zelda shouted.

Peach woke up. She saw Marth on top of her. She was about to move, but Link grabbed her wrists.

"Hello Peach," Marth said.

He quickly grabbed her pants and ripped them off her body. Peach tried to move but she couldn't.

"Marth! Leave her alone!" Zelda cried out.

But it was too late. Marth had already taken off his pants and underpants. Peach screamed and screamed. Marth grabbed Peach's legs and he was inside of her. Peach screamed of pain. Link took a small towel and put in her mouth to make her stop screaming.

Marth groaned of pleasure and thrusted inside of Peach. Until he moaned and then he released it.

Zelda cried.

Pit woke up. He went outside and threw up.

_"Ugh... I'm never going to drink again_... _as an angel, I promise to never-"_

Then he heard the most horrible thing ever,

"HELP!" Zelda screamed.

Pit saw the light in Peach's room. He ran up to the room and saw what Marth and Link were doing to Peach. He looked to the left and saw Zelda crying. He ran to Marth and Link.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Pit yelled.

He pushed them.

Zelda looked down and tears fell down.

"Please… help me…" she cried.

She looked up and saw the ball with the Smash sign, which gave her tremendous power. The Small ball was floating in the air in front of her.

She touched it with her forehead then she glowed yellow.

She ripped the rope and stood up. All three boys looked at her. She looked at them while tears fell down her face. She used her final smash, The Light Arrow, and it pierced all three of them.

"Peach!" Zelda cried.

Tears fell down from another girl.

"Huh? Sheik, what's wrong?" Samus asked.

"Something really bad just happened and I just saw the whole thing…" Sheik said.


	6. Trust

Chapter 5: Trust

Zelda got out her hiding spot and wiped away her tears.

"Peach…" said the brunette haired princess.

She looked at the hair comb that Peach got her for her birthday.

Pit looked down and saw Zelda.

"_There she is! I better be careful though…she still thinks I was a part of it…"_ thought Pit.

He landed.

"Zelda,"

Zelda looked up quickly and saw Pit's innocent face. She backed up.

"No, Zelda I can explain! I wasn't a part of the whole thing back then! Trust me!" Pit said to her.

She shook her head no.

He was about to say something else, but then he saw her hand. He noticed the hair comb she gripped on tightly.

"Hey, that's the birthday present I made for Peach,"

Zelda paused.

"Yeah, I made that for Peach on her sixteenth birthday," Pit said.

Zelda stopped and stood there.

"She said that her birthday day was coming up and she wanted something hand made and I made her that comb."

Pit looked down, then his tears fell down.

Zelda was surprised.

"Zelda, I'm sorry I really am! Please forgive me! I didn't know anything about it I swear! I want to see Peach as much as you do because… I love her! Please… I just want… things to be normal again." Pit pleaded.

He fell on his knees and punched the ground.

"DAMNIT! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE SAVED HER?" He yelled.

Zelda walked closer to him.

"… Things will never be normal…" Zelda finally said to him.

He looked up to her.

"It's my fault…" Zelda said.

Pit got up.

"No Zelda, don't say that! It wasn't your fault at all!"

"But I wouldn't let Marth have me. If I did, none of this would've happened and Peach would be here, but since I didn't, she got raped by my used-to be boyfriend…"

"No, none of this is your fault, I know it isn't. It's mine, I should've said no when Link said if I wanted to go to the party. But I did go because I was stupid. Forgive me Zelda…" Pit said.

She looked down for a moment.

"You… really are telling the truth, Pit. Okay… I forgive you, because I know at that night you really did try to push off Link and Marth. I'm sorry I blamed you," Zelda said.

"No, I wouldn't blame you. I would've done the same in your position. I promise from now on, I will be a good friend to you and tell you everything,"

"What if you don't?"

He removed his shirt.

"Zelda, this scar you gave me will make me remember. Actually, I can still feel the pain, it hurts like the Underworld."

He put on his shirt. Zelda looked down.

"Don't worry Zelda. Umm… I've spoken to Peach a few days ago…"

She looked at Pit.

"How is she?" Zelda asked quickly.

"She's fine. I wanted to speak to you because she wanted me to tell you that she doesn't hate you or blame you."

"Then why did she break off our friendship,"

"Because she felt guilty that Marth raped her and that she thought she took him away from you and left Smash."

"That's crazy! Why would she think that?" Zelda shouted.

"Because she cares about you Zelda. She wanted you and Marth to work out but after that incident, she felt so guilty and sad. The guilt kept killing her and that's why she left, not because you couldn't help her. Zelda, there's was nothing you couldn't have done," Pit said.

"But-"

"No buts. It wasn't your fault Zelda. Trust me,"

"…Okay."

They walked.

"Oh yeah, she said she wants to see you again. She misses you like crazy, when I spoke to her all she kept asking about was you, but I couldn't tell her anything because I didn't know where you were," said Pit.

"When can I see her?" Zelda asked.

"Well… she said anytime is good, but I'm going next week, if you want, you can come with me and you can bring Ike,"

"Okay,"

"Zelda, you don't sound happy at all."

"I am happy, it's just that I'm angry the fact about Link and Marth. I can't believe they forget what actually happened,"

"Yeah I know. I don't like them both anymore. The fact they forgot makes me angry too,"

Ike walked and saw Zelda.

"Zelda!" Ike called.

She looked and saw Ike. Pit looked at Zelda as she ran to Ike. He smiled.

"_Zelda, you haven't changed a bit. You still have that same expression when you are in love. I'm happy for you, very happy. As you are happy with Ike, I know one day I will confess to Peach my feelings," _Pit thought.


	7. I'm going to see her

Chapter 6: I'm going to see her…

"Huh? Hey, it's Pit, how are you?" Ike asked.

"Good, just fine. Are you busy next week?"

"Next week? Nope, not really. Why?"

"Well, next week, Zelda and I have decided to go and visit Peach. She misses us like crazy and I'll introduce you to her. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not busy at all next week, actually let's go find Marth and have a mini party," Ike said.

Pit and Zelda got quiet.

"Ike… umm," Zelda said.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Never mind, even though he's my best friend, you can't be near him. I'm sorry. Anyways, how about we get a cake?"

Pit's eyes widened.

"Cake?" Pit yelled.

"Cake is Pit's weakness. He loves Strawberry Shortcake and Triple Chocolate layer cake with a white chocolate bark on top." Zelda whispered to Ike.

"I see. Okay Pit, let's two cakes instead. Strawberry Shortcake and a Triple Chocolate layer cake just for you,"

Pit looked at Ike, teary eyed.

"Really? You mean it? You'll really get both of my favorite cakes?"

"Yeah. Just for you," Ike said.

"Ike. If I were gay, I think I would go for you,"

"Okay, now you're being weird…"

That next week…

Zelda, Ike and Pit went to the castle. It was beautiful; a huge castle with a small river passing by and there was a Yoshi near by.

"Umm, excuse me?" Zelda asked the green lizard.

It only looked at her.

"Um, where is Princess Peach?"

The green Yoshi grabbed Zelda and put her on its back. It ran towards the castle.

"H-Hey wait! Where are you taking me?"

"Zelda!" Ike and Pit shouted.

Yoshi ran inside the castle. He stopped. Zelda got off of Yoshi and looked ahead. Her eyes widened.


	8. Peach

Chapter 7: Peach

"Peach…" Zelda slowly said.

Peach turned around. She smiled and looked at Zelda.

"Hello Zelda," she answered calmly.

Zelda fell to her knees. Her tears fell down from her face.

"Oh my, are you okay? Did Yoshi hurt you?" Peach asked.

"Peach… I'm so glad you're okay. It's all my fault what happened… please… forgive me; I don't want to lose my best friend. I'm so lonely and there's no one to hang out with anymore. I can't take it anymore…" Zelda said.

"Zelda, it wasn't your fault. I am at fault…" Peach said.

"No, don't say that Peach!"

"No… I'm the one who should be sorry…"

The door closed.

"Mother, do we have guests?" A boy said politely.

Peach turned to him.

Zelda looked at the boy. He had blond hair with blue eyes, with a face that looks familiar…

"Yes, we do. Hio, this is my best friend, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

"Oh I have heard about you, my young lady. Please allow me to show you the guest room." He said.

"O-okay…"

Zelda looked at Peach, but she looked away and had that expression on that face…

"_Peach has the expression… that means she wanted to tell me something, but couldn't no matter what…" _thought the Princess of Hyrule.

She entered the room.

"Please, stay here as long as you like,"

Zelda turned around.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm sorry. Ahem, I am Prince Hio; I am Peach's son,"

"_Son?"_

"I'm nine years old now, but I'm happy to be here with mother. She's so kind and so carefree. I'll do anything to protect her,"

"Oh I see…"

"Please stay as long as you like,"

"Wait… I want to ask you a question…"

He stayed where he was.

"Do… you know who your father is?" Zelda asked.

He was silent.

"I'm sorry. I asked a bad question…"

"I… hate my father. I was told that I was a mistake but I still kept living because mother loves me, but Father is nothing. When I was born, I didn't see him. Mother worked so hard for me and so well just to keep me. I hate father so much… when I find him, I want to kill him for doing what he did to mother,"

Zelda was quiet.

"… I see,"

She looked down.

"Please, excuse me,"

He left the room.

"Peach…"

"Zelda? Where are you?" Pit called.

"I'm in here,"

Pit went in the room.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes, she looks so mature. When we were sixteen, she was so goofy and cheerful, now she looks so…"

"Pit… she has a son,"

He looked at her.

"Are you serious?"

Zelda nodded.

"Dear Mother of Palutena… Peach…"

"That boy who showed me this room… was him,"

"No wonder I thought he looked like Marth. He does look like him…"

"Pit… I… I don't know what to do…" Zelda said.

"… Ike doesn't know, does he?" Pit asked.

"No,"

"Is it okay if I tell him?"

"Yes… he deserves to know. To him, we're on vacation, but to us, this is no vacation, but a nightmare…"

"Just stay here and rest Zelda. You've had a long day, don't leave this room,"

Pit got up and went to the door.

"Pit," Zelda said.

He stopped.

"Before we leave… tell Peach your feelings,"

He looked down.

"_I have a feeling… Peach will say no to me. She has that look in her eyes… the look of love. Like Zelda, she has the same gleam when she thinks about him. I guess I was too late, there's no way Peach will accept me because she has already accepted someone else…"_

He left the room.

Zelda sat on the bed.

"Peach… everything is my fault… isn't it?" Zelda said.

Pit went outside and found Ike.

"Pit, did you find Zelda?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I left her alone because she needs it. Ike… do you know why we're here?"

"No, I don't. I thought it was just to see Peach."

"No, we're here on a good reason. And I'm going to tell you something,"

"Something?"

"No… it's more like explain. What I am about to tell you is the truth and for whatever reason, never speak of it towards Peach or Zelda or Marth," Pit said.

"Okay,"

"Peach was…"


End file.
